pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladion (Alpha)
Gladion is a Pokémon Trainer operating out of Virdian City, Erick’s brother, and a protagonist of Shadow’s in progress fanfiction Pokémon Alpha. Background: Gladion was born as the third of three triplets to Lusamine and Giovanni. At a young age, he developed a close bond with Type:Null, even though it was a experiment, and would eventually take it along on his adventure. At some point, Gladion challenged Erick to find a Pokémon and name it something weird. Eventually, he began his adventures through Kanto. His starter was Type:Null, who he promised he would take on a adventure. He also eventually caught a Lucario and Lycanroc. His adventure is unknown at this time, but it is known that by the time that he won third in the Pokémon League Tournament, his team was fully evolved (except for Type:Null) and he had added a Proygon-Z and Zoroark. History: Alpha Chapter 1: Rocket Rising: Gladion was first seen at Erick’s house accompanying Lillie into the forest where the Parasect lurked. Gladion later helped Erick and Barry defeat the Rocket members at the community center with his Lucario, before returning home with Erick. Later, he and Lycanroc were training in the backyard when they were attacked by a giant Steelix. Gladion defeated it, then went to the Viridian Gym, having suspicions about it, as he had often heard noises coming from it at night. There, he discovered a secret Team Rocket lab. After defeating their genetically modified Eevee which could switch between any evolution, the Team Rocket members ran off. Gladion then took the Eevee with him back home. Alpha Chapter 2: All Mon are created equal (Part 1): Alpha Chapter 3: All Mon are created equal (Part 2): Alpha Chapter 4: Cracking the code: Alpha Chapter 5: The confrontation (Part 1): Alpha Chapter 6: The confrontation (Part 2): Alpha Chapter 7: Go west, young trainers: Alpha Chapter 8: Magnezone Madness: Alpha Chapter 9: Don’t Cross Heracross (Part 1): Alpha Chapter 10: Don’t Cross Heracross (Part 2): Alpha Chapter 11: Ecruteak Blues: Alpha Chapter 12: Numero Uno Articuno (Part 1): Alpha Chapter 13: Numero Uno Articuno (Part 2): Alpha Chapter 14: The Last Battle (Part 1): Alpha Chapter 15: The Last battle (Part 2): Alpha Chapter 16: The Last battle (Part 3): Alpha Chapter 17: The Last battle (Part 4): Alpha Chapter 18: The Last battle (Part 5): Alpha Chapter 19: The Final Fortress: Alpha Chapter 20: Phew for Mew: Alpha Chapter 21: Epilogue: Sinnoh Saga: Alpha Chapter 22: A new adventure: Alpha Chapter 23: Strength and Experience: Alpha Chapter 24: Enter Team Galactic! (Part 1): Alpha Chapter 25: Enter Team Galactic! (Part 2:) Alpha Chapter 26: Spacey and Flakey: Alpha Chapter 27: Disguise and Infiltration: Alpha Chapter 28: The Three Lakes (Part 1): Alpha Chapter 29: The Three Lakes (Part 2): Alpha Chapter 30: The Three Lakes (Part 3): Alpha Chapter 31: The Pokédex and the Morning Sound: Alpha Chapter 32: The Champion and the Boss: Alpha Chapter 33: Race to Spear Pillar (Part 1): Alpha Chapter 34: Race to Spear Pillar (Part 2): Alpha Chapter 35: Time and Space (Part 1): Alpha Chapter 36: Time and Space (Part 2): Alpha Chapter 37: Time and Space (Part 3): Sinnoh Saga (Platinum): Alpha Chapter 38: Roar of Time and Spacial Rend: Alpha Chapter 39: Diamond and Pearl (Part 1): Alpha Chapter 40: Diamond and Pearl( Part 2): Alpha Chapter 41: The Renegade Dragon: Alpha Chapter 42: Welome to the Battle Frontier!: Alpha Chapter 43: Battleground Buck: Alpha Chapter 44: The Treasure of Stark Mountain (Part 1): Alpha Chapter 45: The Treasure of Stark Mountain (Part 2): Alpha Chapter 46: Charon’s Ambition: Alpha Chapter 47: The Awakening: Alpha Chapter 48: Giratina the Renegade: Alpha Chapter 49: The Warriors Set out: Alpha Chapter 50: Attack from the Shadow: Alpha Chapter 51: The World of Antimatter (Part 1): Alpha Chapter 52: The World of Antimatter (Part 2): Alpha Chapter 53: Where One’s Heart Lies: Alpha Chapter 54: The Virus Of Justice: Alpha Chapter 55: A Letter from Oak (Part 1): Alpha Chapter 56: A Letter from Oak (Part 2): Alpha Chapter 57: The Final Dimensional Duel (Part 1): Alpha Chapter 58: The Final Dimensional Duel (Part 2): Alpha Chapter 59: The Final Dimensional Duel (Part 3): Alpha Chapter 60: The Final Dimensional Duel (Part 4): Alpha Chapter 61: The Final Dimensional Duel (Part 5): Alpha Chapter 62: The Shining Souls: Pokémon: Awards: Gym Badges: Kanto: * Boulder Badge * Cascade Badge * Thunder Badge * Rainbow Badge * Soul Badge * Marsh Badge * Volcano Badge * Earth Badge Pokémon League tournaments: * Indigo Plateau Pokémon League (3rd Place)